we walk as tall as the skyline
by Lookin' For Treble
Summary: The girl shrugged. "Nothing much. How's your new boyfriend?" Ally stopped and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ridley's eyes grew wide. "Haven't you heard? You're dating Austin Moon." "I am?"/ In which Austin sees the pretty girl in the bleachers and decides she needs a little entertainment./ One-shot. For Naty-Bear.


**Hey guys! *waves awkwardly* I'm back!...**

 **Because the pics of Ross and Ryland on the ice with their jersies, jeans, sticks, and beanies was too much for me...**

 **Haha, kidding. Kinda. This is actually for my little porcupine Naty. Happy four months belated birthday, baby bear. (To be fair I started this before the summer after we discovered the Peach so). But seriously tho, this is the longest one-shot I've written so you better read it or I'll burry you under the school ;))**

* * *

 **We Walk As Tall As The Skyline**

 **•**

She never really liked volleyball. She hated the sound of sneakers squeaking on the gym floor, the ball hitting flesh with a loud thump. More, she hated the feeling of sand wearing down her legs, flying up into her eyes, and always somehow making it into her clothes.

So it's not like she hated the sport, so to say. Just the stupid concepts that came with it.

Well, maybe she could contradict herself on that. She thought it was boring.

Extremely. Boring.

Sitting there and watching people hit a ball over a net for an hour seemed so uneventful. She wanted good movement, more contact, some real excitement. Maybe a little fight here and there. Not that she particularly like violence.

She just thought the net was like a barricade that players were too scared to cross. She thought it was a game for the girls with little athletic ability.

Not to offend anyone who played the sport.

She couldn't spike if she tried.

But, of course, she was dragged along to each home game because she needed to _be a better friend_ and _support her girls._

She sighed, shutting her eyes and resting her head on the brick wall behind her. Why couldn't her friends at least play something like field hockey, or soccer, or... She didn't know... crew?

"Hey."

She opened her eyes to the sight of blonde towering her, clad in a Marino High basketball uniform. She inwardly grimaced at his unruly hair.

"Can I help you?"

He looked like he'd just finished a game- he probably did. His face was dry, but his messy hair was a little damp from sweat. He still had on his high tops.

"Yeah. Scoot over."

Cautiously, she did as told, her eyes wandering his face and her brain searching for any familiar features. He sat down beside her. She expected him to smell. He didn't.

"Do I know you?"

"You do now," he replied, turning to her. "Austin."

She smiled a little. "Ally."

"So, Ally," Austin began, running a hand through his dirty blonde- and slightly curly- hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my friends," she responded with false cheerfulness.

He laughed, watching as one of her said friends got ready to serve. "That explains it."

Ally rolled her big brown eyes. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

He leaned his back against the wall. "Well, when you're passing the gym and a pretty girl is in the bleachers looking oh so amused, you can't not go up and at least try to entertain her." He smiled at her lightly. "How am I doing so far?"

She shrugged a small shoulder playfully. "I guess you're alright."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I would ask you if you want to get out of here, but I gotta hit the showers." He stood up. "See you in ten?"

"The game ends in twelve."

"Great," Austin said, already halfway down the bleachers. "I can take you out to dinner."

Ally gave him an unsure look.

"You and your volleyball friends."

She smiled. That sounds more like it.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Uh, good game!" Ally faked enthusiasm, giving her friends a thumbs-up as they exited the locker room.

A girl from the opposing team walked by, rolling her eyes.

Brooke snorted. "She's definitely the best sport on their team."

"Now, Brooke," Bobby reprimanded, her big blonde ponytail swaying as she tilted her head. "Don't you be negative now. Tell her, Piper."

Said girl raised her head, tearing her eyes away from her phone. "What?"

Brooke laughed as Bobby's smile fell a little. "Never mind."

Piper cracked a smile. "Hey, you guys wanna head out and get some food? I'm starving."

The two other girls nodded along, but Ally stopped them. "Well, actually we have to wait for someone..."

Bobby's face lit up. "Oooh, Ally, did you get yourself a date?"

The smell brunette flushed. "No, he's not my date..."

"So it's a he," Brooke chimed in, a slight smirk on her face.

"Well I hope I'm a he."

All four girls turned around to see Austin making his way over, now in athletic shorts and a tank, the same high tops on his feet. His hair, still wet and curly from the shower, seemed to be fixed back away from his face. He stopped at Ally's side, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey, girls."

A chorus of 'hi's ensued.

"So, you guys hungry?"

* * *

"Hey, Ally," Brooke began after swallowing a bit of food. "Didi's throwing a victory party tonight. You wanna join?"

The aforementioned brunette looked up from her plate, "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, Ally-bear! You know you wanna join."

Ally shook her head at Bobbie's protests. "I'm good."

Piper turned to Austin. "What about you? Want to come?"

The boy lifted his eyebrows. "Uh, no thanks."

The tall, blonde girl shrugged a shoulder. "Okay. Suit yourself."

Austin nodded, turning to Ally on his left. "Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head. "Piper drives me to school, and I walk home from there."

He turned to the rest of the girls. "I can drive you home so Piper can just go straight to the party."

She was about to object, when she saw Piper perk up across the table. She made eye contact with the blonde girl and sighed. "Yeah, sure." Piper smiled brightly at her and she waved her off.

But then Bobbie hit the edge of her plate and sent food right into her bright, curly hair, and the smile had returned to Ally's face as she hustled the giggling girl up and to the bathroom.

"Ah, I'm such a klutz, " Bobbie giggled as Ally closed the bathroom door. She began picking pieces of turkey out of her hair. "I'm a mess."

Ally reached for Bobbie's ponytail, pulling out chunks of cheese. "Yes you are."

"No wait," the blonde stopped picking at her hair. "You're a mess. And that Austin boy is a hot mess. Did you see his hair?"

"Mhmm," Ally mumbled thoughtlessly as Bobbie began picking again. "Wait, how am I a mess?"

"Oh, you didn't want to ride with him, remember?" Bobbie's smile was oblivious as she continued on. "I would love to ride in a car with him alone. I mean, have you seen his hair?" She giggled. "Plus, we saw him flirting with you during the game."

Ally looked at her bubbly friend in the mirror. "He wasn't flirting with me. He was just being friendly."

"Of course he was, silly goose! I saw him take the long way around the gym to the showers just to sit with you!" Bobbie grabbed Ally's hand. "You two should go on a date!"

Ally laughed as she continued to pick food out of Bobbie's hair. "No, I don't think so, Bobbs. I just met him."

"Nonsense," the girl squealed. "I bet he came up there just to ask you out on a date."

"He's never seen me before."

"Now, you're just being silly. Of course he has! I bet you two share at least one class, you just never noticed."

"How would I not notice a guy like him?"

"That's the spirit, Ally!" Bobbie cheered. Ally sometimes wondered why she wasn't a cheerleader instead. "Besides, you have your nose imprinted in so many books, it's not a big surprise."

Slightly offended, Ally pulled the last piece of food out of her friend's hair a little too aggressively. Bobbie winced, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Thanks, Ally-bear! You're wonderful," The cheery blonde quickly took Ally's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom.

The brunette flinched as the girl's poufy hair flew at her face as she whirrled around. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't a cheerleader. Pom-poms would be much worse.

* * *

It was silent. Warm, terrifyingly comfortable silence. Of course, if you didn't count the soft hum of the sleek, black car. And the low murmur of the radio turned way down low. And her erradic heartbeat, because, what was the speed limit again?

She couldn't read the sign.

It blurred by too quickly.

The blonde on her left took a few moments to notice her uneasiness, glancing at her before putting his eyes back on the road. His foot automatically began to lift up off the gas.

"Sorry."

Ally let out a breath as the needle on the dashboard quickly began twitching to the left. "It's fine."

Austin glanced at her again. "So, are you sure you don't want to do anything?" He had asked the same question as they separated from the girls in the parking lot.

Ally nodded. "Yeah. Unless there was somewhere you need to be?'

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm free for the night."

Silence fell over them again, and she watched him in the city lights. His messy hair was dry and losing its curl, now falling a little wavy, almost glowing under the lights. His dark eyes flicked to her again- she couldn't tell what color they were.

"So I know that you don't like volleyball. What do you like?"

Ally let out a short laugh. "It's not bad, its just boring unless you're playing. I want action, like soccer, or football, or lacrosse, or... Or rugby." She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows, turning to him. "Do you understand rugby? I don't."

Austin laughed and changed his position on the wheel. "Nah. I just play basketball and hockey."

Ally's expression brightened. "And hockey! I love hockey!"

The blonde raised his eyes in amusement. "Me too. I started playing when I was three and I've bounced around other sports with it, but it's the only one I've stuck with."

Ally tapped her chin, suppressing a smile with the newfound comfortableness she found with him. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should start a rugby team. We already have all the other sports. Let's add rugby... And recruit all the volleyball players so they switch!"

Austin huffed a chuckle, shaking his head. "Whatever you say." An idea pooped into his head, and he tilted his head toward her. "As long as I can be team captain."

Ally smiled and crossed her arms. "Nope. You can be the tackling dummy."

Austin's smile grew, and she was about to add something else when something in her window caught her eye. She turned her body to the bright colors and lights, the whirling dots and the fast-paced movement.

"What's that?"

Austin slowed the car as he looked. "I think its a carnival. Wanna go check it out?"

Ally hesitated. "Are you sure?"

He furrowed his brow and nodded. "Yeah, its only like, eight. The sign says it closes at eleven. I say we go."

"Okay."

Austin swiftly pulled the car onto the shoulder, turning into the makeshift parking lot in the grass. Tons of other cars littered the property, so the park was a bit of a hike to get down to the entrance.

Ally's eyes lit up when she spotted the big ferris wheel off on the other end of the carnival. A smile growing on her face, she patted Austin's arm with excitement. "There's a ferris wheel!"

And then she was racing toward the admission stand, urging him to catch up. He simply stuffed his hand in his pockets, laughing as she nearly tripped over her own feet, whipping herself in the face with her hair. She quickly hid her blush, immediately stopping herself before she could crash into the admission booth.

By the time Austin caught up to her, she had two wristbands in her hands. She thanked the booth attendant and turned, jumping at his sudden appearance. She smiled up at him.

"Give me your hand."

Raising his eyebrows, he held up his left secured one band around his wrist and held up the other. "Can you help me?"

He nodded and wrapped the paper band loosely around her wrist.

She thanked him and lead the way, gaping at all their choices. "Lets go play!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, ready to race into the crowd.

She'd made it about two steps into the throng of people before Austin grabbed her shoulder. Ally looked up at him expectantly.

"Maybe I should pit a leash on you," he wondered aloud, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Come on! That one looks fun!"

Turns out, she wanted to play the watergun game. She even surprised him by beating both him and the three other boys who played.

And of course, she picked the lamest prize.

"A tiara?" Austin stared down at her as she accepted the piece of plastic. Personally, he would've picked the stuffed dolphin.

"Yes, a tiara." She placed it on her head. "See? I'm a princess."

He had to admit, she was kind of adorable.

Ally stared up at him, her expression one of concentration. "Maybe we should go back and win you a beard so you can be a beast."

Austin shook his head. He grabbed her elbow, dragging her away from the watergun booth. "C'mon, Princess. I've got a good one."

•

She squirmed unsurely from where she stood beside him in line. "And you're sure about this?"

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Ally gulped. "It looks... dangerous."

Austin laughed. "Princess, everything about this place is dangerous. Even the food."

"I guess..."

"For God's sake, Ally. It's bunjie jumping. That zipper ride back there is more likely to make you throw up." He pointed at one of the rides behind him. Sure enough, there was a guy beside it, his head burried in a trash can.

She still looked skeptical.

"Trust me, Ally. It's fun." He smiled down at her and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

She smiled back up at him uneasily.

He let go of her as one of the workers called her forward to take her plastic crown and hook her up to the equipment, going to the empty station beside hers to get geared up.

They were placed on their bouncy platforms in a matter or two minutes, and Ally couldn't help but jump around like a little kid. She watched Austin as he immediately began doing flips, urging her to do the same.

She was hesitant at first, and ended up doing some sort of funky-looking tuck, her hair landing everywhere in her face. She giggled anyway, sending a bright smile to the bemused blonde.

They spent the next few minutes competing on who could do the most flips. He won that one by a landslide.

As they walked away from the bunjie jumping place, they continued laughing and giggling as Ally stumbled into him a few times. She pretended that it was only because her head was still spinning.

Austin played the good sport and went along with it, straightening the crooked tiara on her head.

About two hours later, they were sitting at a picnic table, sharing a small bowl of s'mores dip. Ally giggled as Austin pushed her hand away for last little chunk. She swatted his hand away, claiming the chunk of gooey chocolate and marshmallow for her own graham cracker.

Austin cracked a mischevious smile, making a move to grab the food from her hand. She gaped at him, leaning across the table for it. They wrestled for it for a moment before the treat decided its own destiny and launched itself at the ground.

The teenagers watched in horror as it landed on the asphalt with a small splat, looking at each other with pouts. Ally blushed as they realized that people were watching them, some in amusement, others in disapproval.

She blushed shyly while Austin laughed, waving them off.

"Hey, it's 10:30. They're closing soon," he informed her as he checked his phone.

Two missed texts from his mom, but who says he ever got them?

Ally snapped her head up at him. "I should've been home half an hour ago." She bit her lip for a moment in thought. "We might as well do one last thing before we go. I'm already late."

Austin nodded and they got up, tossing away the empty bowl. He bought a stick of cotton candy before they headed for the ferris wheel.

The line moved slowly, and they entertained themselves by telling stories, many of which ended in Ally either snorting in laughter, or blushing while Austin laughed at her. He would always throw an arm around her good-naturedly before adding in another comment, to which she would smack him in the abs.

The wheel attendant smiled knowingly as she pulled the bar across their laps, watching as Ally politely stopped telling her story until they were alone again, while Austin reached over and stole a bit of cotton candy from her. A bright blush grew across her cheeks when the attendant went over safety precautions and asked if she was at all pregnant.

Austin laughed and nearly choked on the cotton candy. "Goody-two-shoes Ally, pregnant?" He'd laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all night."

Ally promptly glared at him, not because he was mocking her, but because she'd thought her stories were pretty darn funny.

He stopped laughing when he saw her reaction. "Wait, you're not, are you?"

Ally gaped and flushed as the attendant failed to hide her amusement, already moving the wheel so that they went backwards. "Austin!"

He laughed again. "What?"

"Now that nice lady is gonna think things because of what you said!"

Austin studied her for a moment in confusion before a look crossed his face and he was practically spewing out laughter. "She-she thinks that y-you and I-I..." His realization trailed off as he began tearing up, his head thrown back and his laughter becoming more intense.

"Austin, it's not funny!" Ally cried helplessly.

"Yes it is!"

He continued laughing, and by the time he had calmed enough, they were at the back of the wheel. He wiped away a few tears as he looked at her pouty countenance.

"I'm sorry, Alls," he cooed, pulling her into his arms. "I'm only kidding." He squeezed her shoulders and sat like that for a moment before adding quietly, "But while we already have her fooled, what if I rubbed my hand over your belly or something when we stop to come off?"

"Austin!"

He let go of her and laughed again. Ally shook her head at him.

"You've had too much sugar."

Austin smiled boyishly and made a point in stealing more cotton candy and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I don't think Coach Simmons will be to happy about you eating so many fats," she continued.

He rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt a bit, cocking an eyebrow. "I think I can afford a little bit of sweets for a night... Unless you want to give me some more sugar."

Ally scoffed, unable to hide the smile creeping onto her rosy face. "Nope. And you wouldn't want any candy with Ally germs on it." She proceeded to promptly lift up what was left of the treat and take a big bite out of it. "Right?"

Her new friend gave her a cheeky smile and took another big piece of the candy anyway. "Wrong."

She frowned and he ruffled her hair.

"Dork."

"Meanie."

"Dork."

"Can you find a better name?"

"What's your last name?"

"Dawson?"

"Okay, Dorkson."

Ally threw her hands up in exasperation. She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Oh, c'mon, Alls. You know you can't be mad at me." He casually threw an arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I can if I want to," she pouted.

Austin chuckled at her. "You're adorable." A smirk grew onto his mischevious festures. "Adorkable."

Ally huffed and dropped her head back, giving up. "I really don't understand you."

"You can't resist me."

"I can, actually."

He nodded, looking away from her. "Sure, sure."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, be quiet and just watch the carnival."

Smiling, Austin removed his arm from her shoulders and bent it so that his elbow rested on the back of the seat behind them. He turned his gaze to the glowing lot below him, taking in all the commotion as they reached the top of the ride.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ally taking another subtle bite of the cotton candy. He chuckled when he got a glimpse of the front of her face.

"You got a little..." He chuckled again when she looked up at him in confusion, the little feather of cotton candy on her nose and the shiny plastic in her hair making her look both silly and cute. "Wait, here."

Austin reached forward and rubbed the sugar off her nose, flicking it off his finger.

Ally flushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Thanks."

He nodded in response and leaned back for a moment, letting the silence sink in. "So, about fooling the lady..."

" _Oh my goodness._ "

* * *

"That was so embarrassing," Ally moaned as they approached her house.

"It was funny," Austin defended. "And I didn't do anything wrong..."

"You rubbed my belly and asked if I was having any cravings!"

"She knew I was joking..."

"She winked at me as if I was actually gonna...you know... Get some from you!"

Austin pulled the car to a stop and put it in park. "She was winking at you? I thought she was winking at me!"

"Oh god..." She put her face in her hands. "What did you do?"

"I may have winked back..."

" _Ohmygod_ , that's it. I'm never going to a carnival ever again," she cried. "No scratch that, I'm never going anywhere public with you ever again."

Austin didn't even try to hide his smirk. "I'm okay with that."

Ally smacked his chest. "You're such a boy."

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I know, whatever."

Ally cracked her own smile. "Well thanks for the ride and stuff. I'll see you on Monday?"

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem. You should probably get in there. The dude watching us through that window probably thinks we're making out or something." He motioned to one of her house's windows with his head.

Her big brown eyes widened as she nearly jumped out of the car. "'Kay well bye, Austin, see ya!"

He laughed and gave her a two-finger solute, smiling as she shut the door. He waited for her to reach her porch before setting the car in drive, sending her a wink when she turned and waved.

As he drove off, he missed the hot blush that spread across her pale cheeks.

"So, how's the beach whatever going?"

"It's okay," Brooke shrugged. "Simmons thinks he can finally schedule us into that volleyball tournament. We just need like, three-hundred more dollars."

"I'm sure we'll get the money," Bobbie tossed in positively, her nose scrunching and her hand waving it off.

Ally nodded. "Hopefully there's a way."

The conversation veered off to Marino High's various competitors and their nasty players, and Ally fell quiet, absent-mindedly poking her salad.

"Hey, Ally," Piper piped up, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Party-pooper is on his way over."

"Thanks, Piper," a voice jumped in from behind Ally. The owner plopped himself down beside her, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Hey, Alls. How's minnie you doing in there?" His eyes flickeres to her stomach, and he immediately blocked her blow to the head.

The three girls looked up in alarm. "What?"

Austin smirked and leaned to his side, resting his elbow on the table. "Well-"

Ally's hand flew over his mouth, her eyes daring him to continue. Brooke eyed them carefully.

The way he sat so close to her, his body angled toward her with her hand still over his mouth, practically sitting between his legs and their eyes having sort of battle just screamed tension. And not the awkward kind.

Ally whipped her head to the girls when she felt their gaze on her.

"Austin tried to fool the ferris wheel lady into thinking that we were pregnant at the carnival on Friday."

Brooke snorted in laughter and Piper high-fived him. Ally removed her hand from his mouth and gaped at them.

"Why are you _high-fiving_ him?"

Piper stared back at her. "Why not? I give the kid props; he's got balls."

"See, Alls? Even your _friends_ think it's funny."

"This is why I don't want to go into public with you."

Austin swung his leg over the bench and sat properly, no longer straddling it. He propped his elbows up on the table and eyed her salad. "That reminds me, what did creepy window dude do when you got in?"

Ally stabbed a piece of crunchy lettuce. " _Dad_ stared going full-on lamp-shining-in-my-face investigator on me." She dropped her fork into the bowl as she continued. "You were right. He started asking me all these questions about you; who you are, where you're from, how old you are. He wouldn't let me go."

Austin huffed a bemused laugh and reached over, plucking a crouton from her lunch. "I don't blame him." He popped up the crouton in his mouth. "Your tiara was messed up when you got inside."

Horror flashed across Ally's face. "It was?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah. It bumped the roof of my car when you jumped out. Your hair was caught in it and everything." He reached for another crouton. "Y'know, not as good as cotton candy, but it works."

Bobbie's shoulders perked up at the words cotton candy. Ally sighed and pushed her salad over to him, handing him her fork.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You don't want this?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Austin smiled in thanks and went at the new food as Ally looked across the table to see both Piper and Brooke looking over Bobbie's shoulder at her phone.

Bobbie looked up first, a sorry expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Ally-bear. Mandatory team meeting. But we'll have a girl's day soon, 'kay?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. Go, I got it."

Austin watched as the three left, swallowing a bit of lettuce and tomato. "I'm guessing there's another reason you don't like volleyball?"

The petite girl nodded.

"What do you do when they're gone?"

She shrugged. "I find a place to be. Maybe the library, the stadium, even the music room or the auditorium."

"Are you going anywhere now?"

She smiled unsurely at him. "Not unless you have somewhere to be."

He smiled back and shook his head. "Nah, this salad is good."

* * *

His naturally fast, smooth stride faltered a bit when a weight suddenly dropped onto his back. A pair of slender arms weaved around his neck and milky white legs crossed over his waist.

He simply kept walking as his hands went to support the legs, a soft chest pressed to his back and something hard sandwiched between the person's stomach and his mid-back.

"Can I help you?"

A giggle erupted from the pair of lips by his right ear, the chest vibrating against his chest with the laughter. "I've changed my mind," a feminine voice said. She hoisted herself higher on his back after sliding down from his movements. "I wanna join the wrestling team."

He shook his head in amusement. "What happened to rugby?"

Austin turned his head, Ally's smiling face comparable to Bobbie's bubbly one. She seemed to be getting happier lately, her shyness even peeling away a little. Maybe it was because she had a new friend who had more time for her. Maybe it was because she had a new friend whose games she could actually be excited for. Or maybe it was because she had a new friend who she could drag along to volleyball games.

"I'm not giving up on rugby," Ally replied, resting her chin on his shoulder as he turned forward again. "I need something to fall back on."

Her arms slippped from his neck and the hard object between them vanished.

Ally held the black and yellow book out in front of him with both hands. "I've been doing my research."

Austin held back a laugh as he took it from her, her hands going to his chest. " _Rugby for Dummies?_ "

He felt her nod on his shoulder. "Yep. You can borrow it when I'm done. I still need to get all the volleyball players to move. _Manipulation for Dummies_ is a little harder to find."

Austin shook his head. "Do you have physics too?"

"Yeah."

He took the next left at the hallway's intersection. "Cool. I've got a home game again tonight."

Ally lifted herself up again. "Really? Against who?"

"The Rangers."

"Ooh, sounds exciting."

"You wanna come?"

"The girls have a game tonight too," Ally groaned.

"It's your choice," Austin shrugged.

Ally laughed as if there was no choosing about it. "Hm, another boring volleyball game, or body-slamming, fast spaced hockey against your rivals? Surely we need a tie-breaker."

"I could... Let you wear my jacket at the game?"

"Or?"

"Or I could take you dancing next Tuesday?"

Ally laughed at that possibility. "Or?"

"Or I could let you be my plus one at that music festival during senior week?"

Her grip tightened on his shirt as she swung her upper body off to the side to see his face more clearly. "I was just going for five bucks for popcorn at the consession stand, but that works too!"

Austin raised his eyebrows at her and laughed. "I do what I must for this friendship."

Ally squealed and tightened her arms and legs around him in what was supposed to be a hug.

He never told her that he planned on bringing her anyway.

"Okay, Alls, I love you too and all, but I need to be breathing to play tonight."

* * *

How she found herself in the stands of the game against the Rangers, wearing his windbreaker and munching on caramel popcorn, she never even considered before some of the other athletes' friends began talking to her.

Honestly, she had arrived at the rink and had headed straight for the stands when the navy blue and white jacket had landed on her shoulders. She'd been slightly confused until she saw the blonde walking past her to the locker room, sending her one of his quick signature winks. She simply blushed and slipped her arms into the sleeves, her hands in the pockets, only to find a five-dollar-bill with a popcorn doodle taped to it.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

Ally turned to the Latina beside her, the girl's friends all looking at her. "Um, maybe. I go to Marino. I'm Ally."

"Ah, so I probably have seen you. I'm Trish. This is Ridley and Dez." She pointed to the two people closest to her, ignoring the rest of her friends who'd gone back to the game."

Ally gave them shy 'hi's.

"So, which one of them is yours?" Ridley asked, gesturing to the rink.

"What?"

Trish squinted at the name on the breast of the windbreaker. "Moon? Dang, girl! You're lucky."

Ally gripped the bag of sweet popcorn. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"You're wearing Austin's jacket," Dez I formed her with a bright smile, as though the answer was obvious.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" Trish filled in.

"No?"

Trish shook her head in disappointment. "That's too bad. I'd totally go for that if I were you."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you seen that _ass_?" Trish continued.

"It's like he's got marshmallows or something down there," Ridley finished. "Or, like a nice peach," she said, when the three others stared back at her.

Ally felt her cheeks begin to heat up. "I mean, I haven't really looked..."

Trish tutted at her. "You poor young girl. You've got so much to learn, so much to see..."

"Trish!" Dez's face was horrified. "Don't talk about my friend like that! Besides, you're dating Jace."

The raven-haired girl waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Ally smiled as the two began to bicker, keeping her ears on them while turning back to watch a certain blonde take the faceoff.

•

"Hey."

Ally looked up from the sweet popcorn and smiled. She'd been sitting on a bench between the entrance and the boys locker room, munching away at her caramel popcorn.

"Hey."

Austin stood above her, his curly hair wet from sweat and his uniform still draped over his lean body. He'd been stripped of his pads, all of his gear stuffed into the large black bag slung over his shoulder. He held his stick in one hand, and it was almost odd to see his sliders over his socks rather than skates.

Ally cringed at his sweaty, disheveled hair when she saw him.

"So how'd you like the game?" He asked when she stood up.

"It was so exciting! That 4-3 win you guys had was awesome! I mean I really thought you guys might not pull through after the first period... Nice comeback. You're really good at center too! I mean, I didn't expect you to be that great, but you were really good! Why aren't you a starter?"

She stopped herself when she realized that she was ranting and raving, probably blowing up his ego more than was healthy. He smiled down at her, shaking his head.

Ally felt a mild blush take over her cheeks, answering his question with a light, "It was good."

Austin's smile broadened as he shifted his stick to his other hand, slinging his free arm around her small shoulders. He wouldn't admit it to himself at the time, but something about the sight of her in leggings and his oversized jacket was too cute. The shoulders of the windbreaker were far too wide and drooped behind her back, the sleeves on her upper arms holding the jacket to her small frame. It fell way past her hips, ending mid-thigh in the back and the tops of her thighs in the front.

"So, food?"

"Isn't that kind of our post-game thing now?"

He rolled his eyes and stole a handful of her crunchy snack.

She smacked his chest. "You need to keep away from the sugar, Mister MVP."

"Touché, Miss Picke-Cravings."

"It's not cravings! I just like pickles!"

"No one likes pickles like that. Besides, cravings make much more sense."

She didn't need to look up at him to see the smirk on his lips.

" _Ow_! Ally, I have a bruise there!"

"That's your fault."

"It's not my fault I got shoulder-slammed last week."

"Then don't make fun of me."

They climbed into his car and she found the beanie resting on his dashboard. With a small, mischievous smile of her own, she grabbed it and put it on, lifting her tiny ankle-booted feet up into the dashboard as he pulled out into traffic.

He rolled his eyes and turned up the radio while she grabbed his phone from the cup holder. She held out the phone and smiled, taking a few pictures with him focused on the road, but she managed to capture a single one when he glanced at the camera with a quick smile, while she closed an eye and poked her tongue between her lips playfully.

He pulled the car up into an unfamiliar parking lot and she took her feet down, looking around curiously. "Where are we going?"

Austin took the key out of ignition and unlocked the doors. "Trust me, you'll like it."

As it turned out, he had parked by a street that ran perpendicular to Main Street, and they headed down the busy young adult rendezvous, stopping at a particularly shiny retro resturaunt that screamed 1950s.

Austin smiled in amusement at her awed expression and pulled her into Cheeburger Cheeburger, only for her happiness to grow. The walls were a light pink and the bar looked like something out of an old movie. Chalkboards on the wall featured the special burger of the day, along with the onion rings, fries, and milkshakes and malts.

Ally gripped his arm as the hostess lead them to a table. "How have I never been here before?"

He shrugged and grinned in response.

The hostess smiled and handed them their menus, and they went silent for a moment, simply taking in their choices.

Austin looked up across the table to see Ally biting her lip over the milkshake and malt section.

"You okay over there?"

She looked up at him, letting go of her lip. "Yeah, there's just so much. It's hard. I mean, Chocolate Banana Peanut Butter, Cinnamon Bun, Birthday Cake, Caramel, Strawberry, S'mores?"

"You can combine flavors, you know."

"You can _combine_ flavors?!"

•

Ally giggled as she put down her milkshake. They'd ordered a basket of onion rings and their own burgers, while she had finally settled on a simple peach milkshake- she couldn't hold back a laugh when she saw that option- and he shook his head and got a VanillaCola, which came in the cutest mason jar she swore she'd ever seen.

"This should be our place," she said, putting her forearms on the table and leaning forward.

"I told you you'd like it," Austin responded.

She smiled and threw her money on the table as he did the same.

"Ready to go?"

He stood up and offered his hand, to which she took, smiling and waving politely at the hostess as he lead her out.

The sun had long since begun setting and the night became windy as they ventured down the busy streets. Ally pulled the beanie further over her ears as they walked.

"So," Austin began, running a hand through his messy waves. "About dancing next week-"

"Oh, _no way_."

* * *

He took her skating instead.

Well, he was skating. She seemed to be putting on the show of The Bad Macarena And Wobble On Ice.

He tried to help her. He really did. He even skated _backwards_ to help her, for god's sake.

She might've even been better at dancing.

He refused to let her hold onto the wall, after all. Eventually, he gave up teaching her and let her sit on the wall, showing off in the middle of the rink.

And maybe she had to admit that he was really good, and that she was more than a little impressed with his ability to dance. And maybe she yelled _showoff_ at one point and failed to hide her smile.

And he may _possibly_ have skated up to her and trapped her with his arms, challenging her.

But she _definitely_ didn't blush. And there was _no way_ he had grabbed her from the wall by the waist and began skating to the middle of the rink. And to top off the lies, they'd tell you to rest assured that she _hadn't_ wrapped her legs around him and squealed until he put her down in the center of the faceoff circle, keeping his arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers.

The only truth that they would tell you is that they weren't together at the end of the day.

They'd tell you that they went skating, grabbed some tacos and hung out at the park for a few hours. They'd fail to tell that the park was the little playground in her backyard, and that they could be found curled up together in a beanbag at the top of the little wooden loft house.

They wouldn't even remember themselves how they woke the next morning, curled up in her bed, his windbreaker still engulfing her tiny body.

•

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally spun on her heels to Ridley, whose hand was raised in a shy wave.

"Hi, Ridley. What's up?" She turned back and began rummaging through her locker. If Austin had taken her hair brush again...

The girl shrugged. "Nothing much. How's your new boyfriend?"

Ally stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Ridley's eyes grew wide. "Haven't you heard? You're dating Austin Moon."

"I am?"

"Well, yeah. I mean..." Ridley reached up and pulled something off the door of her locker. She handed it to Ally, who hadn't even noticed it with her hair brush dilemma.

It was a small picture, square and pocket-sized. It was a bit blurry, but the image could be no more obvious. Austin's mouth was on hers, his arms tight around her small waist.

She continued staring at the picture as a new body appeared behind hers, looking over her shoulder. Ridley awkwardly excused herself, running off to find Trish.

"What's this?"

Austin reached around her and plucked the photo out of her hands, taking it examine it himself.

Ally turned to him. "Someone took a picture of us."

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, handing it back.

She shrugged and placed it into her bag. "Did you take my brush again?"

He rolled his eyes and gave that back too.

"I shouldn't have given you my combination."

He shrugged. "Fine then. Have another one of your friends sneak your bio book to you next time you forget it and they just-so-happen to have a free period."

She frowned. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"You suck."

"You know a lot of things I don't suck at."

She hit him in the chest.

He smiled and leaned against the locker beside hers. "Okay, fine. Are you alright with this?"

"With what?"

"People knowing that I kissed you?"

"According to the rumors, we're dating."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. More so that I was the last to know."

Austin grinned down at her. "Good. Come to Jace's party with me tonight."

"Is there a please?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Trish and Dez and Ridley will probably be there."

"You've got my attention."

"And Bobbie, Brooke, and Piper were invited."

"Is that all?"

"I'll let you wear my jacket?"

Ally giggled and shot him a playful look. "I haven't even given it back yet."

Austin returned the look and ruffled her hair. "I'll be by tonight."

"Can't wait."

He smiled and walked away, looking back to throw her a wink.

"Ally _Elizabeth_ Dawson!"

Ally whirled around to see where the voice had come from, only to find three girls making their way to her quite haphazardly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're dating Austin Moon?" Brooke demanded.

"Because I'm not," she shrugged.

"Then what are all these pictures of you two making out?" Piper asked a little more calmly.

"It's nothing. He just kissed me."

"Nothing?" Brooke screeched. "What are you, friends with benefits or something?"

"No, they're obviously in love, silly goose," Bobbie jumped in. "Did you see the way he was holding her and how-"

Ally shook her head. "No, Bobbie, and definitely not, Brooke. It was just a little... Spur of the moment thing. A boy kissed me. Big deal."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? We heard that you're going to Jace's party tonight. Parties aren't your scene. Who invited you to that?"

Ally gnawed on the inside of her cheek. "Austin..."

"Exactly."

* * *

It was a hockey party.

Austin had texted her that he'd be by at eight, and he was doing just that at that exact time (or he would say- he was a few minutes off), eyeing her outfit up and down.

She had a tight white shirt that was overlapped by a pair of cute little high-waisted shorts under that infamous blue windbreaker. She watched as he not-so-subtly appreciated her choice of clothing, trying to contain her own smile when she saw his.

He had his black converse and slim-fitted jeans, his black hockey jersey draped over his upper body like a sweater. That grey beanie that he had managed to get back from her adorned his head, pulling back the wavy blonde bangs from his forehead and covering all of his hair.

He smiled down at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

•

She hadn't even thought about the possibility of dancing until they had pulled up to the large secluded house, muffled thumping emanating from inside, shadows of people dancing evident in the windows.

But Austin had pulled her out of his car, his hand firm on hers as he lead her into that big, lung-burning, drunk scented danger zone.

And it was two hours later that she hadn't even realized that the world was spinning and blurry, that very same hand making her move that way while holding her drink in the other.

And those same pink lips that she found herself missing were on the rim of her cup, but she stopped spinning and stumbled into him, giggling yet still coherent enough to know that she should take that drink out of his hand.

Her whole body was numb and she'd begun stepping on his feet a whole lot more since Jace snuck her the first drink while he wasn't looking, but she kind of liked it. She liked how she could only feel his body pressed to hers and his hands against her back and hips, those lips occasionally skimming her skin.

She liked how being with him like this was dangerous, his hands leaving a fire hazard and his lips giving her frost bite. She liked that he was uncontrollable and unpredictable and utterly impossible to have. She liked that she might not know every side of Austin Moon. And she liked that she didn't care.

She liked that she didn't even have the capability to think. She liked not thinking.

But she really liked it when he grabbed her by the hand and draped his windbreaker over her shoulders, pulling her away from the party. She liked riding in his car with the windows down and suddenly being out on the sidewalk, grasping his arm to stabalize herself.

She loved when she could look down from her feet to see the sparkly black water, feeling the mist as it covered her legs. She loved looking up at him and not being able to decipher what he was saying, just watching those pink lips move. She loved his arms sliding into the open jacket and pulling her into him. She hummed love when he placed his forehead on hers and admitted to _wishing she would remember this_ , swaying them side to side on that cold, windy dock.

And when the numb faded off and she could think sensibly again, she still loved his breath against her face and his heart hammering against hers.

Still she nuzzled her nose into his neck, running her hands along his broad shoulders into the beanie. Everything about this seemed _wrong_ , but everything about him screamed _want_.

And, oh, how wrong it was that she wanted him.

•

In the morning, vague memories blurred her thoughts. She couldn't quite remember Austin carrying her into her house, or begging him to stay with her, or his polite decline, but she could remember curling into his arms, and latching onto his hand to make him stay, and his lips on her forehead as he whispered no.

More memories came flooding back to her when he stepped into her bedroom and she flung a pillow at him, her face burried in her mattress.

She lifted her head when he caught it, a bemused smirk on his lips. "Dude, a pillow?"

"Yes, _Dude_ ," she retorted, flipping onto her back. "Now either go away or join me, I'm sleeping."

Austin smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "Get up, Alls. We're all going to the beach."

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, her face back in the mattress. "My head hurts. Ten minutes."

"Ten seconds."

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"Speak for yourself."

" _Austin!_ "

"Will you listen now?"

"No! Put me down!"

"You gotta get up."

"I'm up, I'm up! Put me _down!"_

"Austin."

Both teens froze and looked up at Lester, who had stopped on his way past her doorway.

"Yes?" Austin asked awkwardly, his arms still tight around Ally's waist, holding her to him.

Lester studied them for a second longer before continuing on his way. "Make sure she wears sunscreen." And then he walked down the stairs as though what he had seen was nomal. Maybe it was.

"Sure thing!" Austin called after him, a large grin on his face.

Ally gaped at her open door. "Dad," she whinned. "Help me!"

Austin burst out laughing when a faint, "Your problem, not mine," came echoing back up the stairs.

He set her down and she clenched her eyes shut, her head beginning to pound. Austin's smile remained as he made his way to her dresser and picked up the coffee that he'd made while sitting in the kitchen with Lester and waiting for her to wake up.

He handed her the mug, putting an aspirin in her other hand. "I figured you'd be a little out of it after last night," he explained when she looked up at him questioningly. "Snuck that from the medicine cabinet when your dad wasn't looking."

Ally thanked him. "Thinking about me I see," she teased.

"Yup. Always." He responded, rubbing her arm. "Get dressed and stuff. I'll be downstairs."

When she came downstairs, he was busy watching the recorded Heat game with Lester, both men completely absorbed in the game.

Ally lightly tapped Austin's arm, signaling to his car through the window. "You wanna go now or finish that game?" she whispered, knowing how her dad didn't like to be interrupted.

"We can go now," Austin said lowly. He turned to the man beside him. "Well, it was nice, Mister Dawson-"

"-Lester."

"-Lester. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, Son."

Ally kissed her father's cheek. "Bye, Dad. I'll be home later."

"Okay, have fun. Make sure not too many girls go for this kid at the beach. I like him."

Ally blushed as an oblivious Austin placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out through the garage, giving Lester a curt wave before closing the mudroom door behind them.

•

"I like your dad," Austin admitted easily as they looked for the rest of their friends.

"I know. You've said it like a million times before," she responded. "He likes you too." She fought back a blush at that last sentence.

"I would hope so. His first impression of me was us making out in my car."

" _Which,_ didn't actually happen. He knows that."

"But it was still his first impression."

"Whatever."

Austin kicked a pile of sand as he stopped and squinted at something in the distance. "Is that a volleyball net?"

Ally focused on the direction he was looking. "I think so."

"Then I found them."

•

"Hey, guys."

"Ally!"

Three bathing suit-clad girls nearly tackled the small girl.

Brooke was the first to look up at Austin. "You made her carry the bag?" She glared at him, her eyes alarmingly frightening.

Austin sent her an incredulous look, his mouth agape as he turned to Ally as if to say _can you believe this girl?_

"I'm sorry I don't have an extra finger because I've been lugging the chairs, the cooler, a surfboard and an _umbrella?"_

"She's a bit protective," Ally stated, putting down the bag.

"Well, she's not the only one," Piper butt in. "We saw you last night with Blondie here. More specifically, we saw you _leave_ with Blondie here."

" _Who_ happened to watch over her until she sobered up." Austin defended himself, dumping everything down into the sand. "If anything, we've got the _host_ over there to blame."

He pointed at Jace as he approached, an arm slung around Trish with Dez and Riddley trailing them.

"Hey, all I did was hand her a drink."

Austin crossed his arms. "Yeah, the first one she's ever had."

"He's so protective of you," Bobbie squealed into Ally's ear, failing to be descreet.

Austin bit back a smile and waited for her attention to be captured by something else before leaning over toward the brunette. "She's adorable."

"She really is."

"Can we keep her?"

"Dunno. She might yell stranger danger. She loves to cuddle, though."

Austin grinned at her before heading off toward Dez and Riddley.

Ally smiled to herself, watching as he did some strange handshake with Dez.

"So what did you two do last night?" Trish came and stood with her, watching as Austin pressed a sweet kiss to Riddley's cheek.

"Nothing much. Went down to the docks."

Trish bobbed her head. "Cool."

"I guess." Ally pointed at Ridley and Dez. "Are they..."

"They're half-siblings, but they're closer than Dez and his twin, Didi," Trish explained. "Dez is Austin's best friend and Riddley's his little sister. They've known Austin since the boys were two." She took a breath. "Austin found out about Riddley's little crush on him a few years ago, so he teases her about it, even though both of them know it's not likely it'll ever happen."

"That's cute."

"It is. She's never really seemed to mind any of Austin's other girlfriends, probably because he still kisses her head and calls her 'sweetheart'. She's content with what she gets. Austin even dumped a girl once because she was so displeased by Riddley."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She kept going on about how she was suspicious and taking all of him away. Austin wasn't having any of it, so he dumped her instead. I don't blame him at all, either. The girl was a nutjob. Riddley was just in eigth grade."

"Wow." Ally hummed softly. "So, how are you liking the girls?"

"Well, Brooke's a little much and I think Bobbie pairs well with Riddley, but Piper told me about a couple of her schemes and pranks. I think we'll get along just fine."

Ally smiled and followed her to the blanket. She dropped her bag and stripped off her romper, shoving it inside.

"Ally, Ally!" Bobbie and Riddley raced up to her, grabbing her hands. "Come to the water with us!"

She giggled as they began to pull her off. They'd made it halfway to the water when they were stopped.

"Hey!"

The three stopped and turned, only to see Austin standing on the blanket beside a bemused Trish.

"Ally Dawson, get your cute little butt up here and put on some sunscreen!"

Ally blushed when the girls let go of her, giggling as they continued on without her. She marched back up to their spot, red still tinting her cheeks.

"Did you have to be so loud? All these moms are giving us weird looks."

"Please, they think we're adorable," he said, handing her the lotion bottle.

"Oh really?" Ally put a glob in her hand and began to massage it into her arm.

"Yup. They're all just remembering how they used to be just like us." Austin put a glob of the facial lotion in his own hand and rubbed them together before rubbing it into her face and cheeks with his thumbs.

"Well, that's good for them, then."

"It is." He rubbed the excess lotion into her neck as she continued to cover the rest of her body with sunscreen.

"You really think we'd be like them one day?"

"There's a good chance." He spun her around and held out his hand for her to squirt more into before rubbing it into her back. "I wouldn't mind."

Ally finished with her sunscreen and turned to face him. "So, you mean-"

"I mean I'm listening to your dad today." He leaned close. "And I'm not flirting with any girls but you."

Her face flushed. "You heard that?"

"I couldn't not."

She gaped at him and he smiled smugly as they sat down and he pulled off his shirt.

"C'mon, do me."

Ally continued to gape at him.

"Okay, I admit, that came out wrong..." he scratched the back of his neck. "You know what I meant."

"You know, I'm not quite sure I do."

"Shut up and come help me."

"Yessir."

•

"He's really hot."

"Okay?"

" _Okay_? He's _really_ hot."

"And your point is?"

"I think you're missing the point."

"No, I get it, he's hot."

"Ally, sweetheart, are you feeling well? You don't seem to be interpreting the point well."

"Bobbs," Ally laughed, "I get it. He's hot. I know."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Ally rolled her eyes. Austin and Jace had gone out to ride some waves while Piper and Brooke taught Trish and Riddley the basics of volleyball. They'd already settled that they would play a game or two when the boys got back, and Ally would be the scorekeeper because of her complete inability to hit the ball in general.

"And here are the two beauties, watching the men as they ride those magnificently large waves- smile girls!"

Ally and Bobbie turned to find Dez with a camcorder pointed at them, and the brunette gave a shy smile and a small wave while the bouncy blonde bounded over to him with an excited, "Dez!"

She hopped on her toes a bit too close to the camera. Ally laughed as Dez struggled to get a good angle on the hyper girl. His auburn eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth was a circle of confusion, his jerky movements sure to make the viewer of whatever video he was making dizzy.

Her attention elsewhere, Ally jumped when two wet arms hugged her from behind. The texture of the chest against her back was odd and squishy, making saltwater droplets run down the back of her swimsuit. She smiled and overlapped the arms with her own.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Y'know, I'm really liking the bikini look on you. Appreciable."

A wild blush spread over her cheeks. "Oh. Okay."

"You're blushing right now, aren't you?"

She blushed harder. "How could you tell?"

His laugh rumbled against her back as he turned her in his arms. Austin grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're cute."

"You're all wet."

"And?"

"It's gross."

Austin smirked. "Well, then," and he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her tightly into his wetsuit-clad body.

Ally squealed, her cheek against his chest, and he laughed even harder.

"Hey, Moon! Dawson!"

They broke apart enough to see that Jace, Bobbie, and Dez had joined the others.

"We starting this thing or not?"

Austin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and lead Ally over to them. She broke away from him for the girls, and he punched Jace in the shoulder.

"Dammit, man."

Jace smirked in satisfaction. "I've been known to have good timing."

He laughed when he heard Austin mutter something that sounded strikingly similar to _cockblock_ under his breath before he jogged to the bathroom to change back into his trunks.

•

The teams were split fairly evenly. Brooke, Bobbie, Dez, and Riddley on one side, Piper, Jace, Austin, and Trish on the other. Ally kept score on Brooke's phone, standing off to the side.

They were tied. So very tied. Smack-talk flew across the net like wind. It was pretty competetive.

Bobbie eyed Austin through the net. "You're going down, Moon."

"Keep talking, Little Girl."

She _humphed_.

He was actually pretty good. Not as good as Piper, but good.

Opposite of him, Brooke served the ball. He watched it soar through the air, and thinking he could be tall enough for it, made the leap. Apparently, Piper had been thinking the same thing and they clashed as they both called for it, the girl falling back onto her butt while Austin stumbled out right into the scorekeeper. They tumbled through the sand a few times before landing at an awkward position.

He laughed as he removed her leg from his elbow and her hair from his mouth. She was so cute and awkward as he grabbed her hands and lifted her, and he patted the sand out of her hair before grabbing the ball off the ground and sending her a wink.

There were rematches, and quite a few of them. Neither team would give in, amd Ally was growing sick of it. Of course, she did find it more amusing than actual games, but after a while it started getting old real fast.

They ended up with a tie before she broke away and gave up, to which eveeyone begrudgingly followed.

Ally went out and laid on their blanket as the rest ran to the ocean to wash the sand off their bodies, so she was surprised when a body lowered beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You're all wet."

"That's because I was just in the water."

"That was fast."

"I know. I ran"

"Eager to see me?"

"You have no idea."

Ally rolled her eyes and slapped his chest, as if it would rid him of the boyish grin from his face. "You're gross."

"You love it."

"Sure I do."

They both smiled, looking up as the others started a water fight. A beachball sailed past the pair, and Austin sat up to grab it before it blew down to the water. A little girl suddenly halted beside them, obviously having been chasing the ball.

Ally sat up as Austin held it. "Is this yours?"

The little strawberry blonde nodded shyly.

"Cool. Here you go, dude." He held it out to her, and she wrapped her tiny arms around it adorably, as if to secure that it wouldn't run away.

"Thank-you," she said with a blush. "I'm Ava."

The two teenagers smiled at each other.

"Hi, Ava. I'm Austin. This is Ally."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

They looked at one another again.

"Uh-"

"Ava! What are you doing?" a tall blonde woman came up behind her. She looked at Austin and Ally. "I'm sorry about her."

Austin shook his head. "Nah, she's cool."

Ava's mother smiled slightly before leading her daughter away, chastising the young girl.

Turning to one another once more, the pair bit back laughs as the mother and daughter retreated

"You called a little girl a dude."

"Well I couldn't call her cutie or something. If she told her mom, she might think I'm a pedophile or something."

Ally shook her has in amusement. "I think someone has a little crush on you."

"Nah, she's way outta my league."

The brunette laughed.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you to be jealous, would we?"

"You wish I'd be jealous, Moon Boy."

"You so want me."

"You're so modest."

"You love it."

"Yes, because who doesn't love a self-loving, conceited blonde hockey player."

"You find it sexy and endearing."

"If I agree, would you stop?"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Whatever."

Austin's smug grin broadened as she rolled her eyes. He stood and offered his hand to her.

"What?"

"Let's go join the water fight."

"You go. I'm sleepy."

The blonde pouted. "Alllllyy,"

"Go play, I don't wanna go."

"You need to."

"No-Austin!" she shrieked as he bent and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her.

"C'mon, Ally. I'll race you. Last one to the water pays the next bill."

She gave him a look. "Austin, really. Put me down."

He sighed in defeat and gently let her down, only to have sand kicked up into his legs as she darted toward the water.

A moment of confusion flashed across his face before he came to a realization. "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"I can't beat you if my feet aren't touching the ground," she yelled back.

She splashed into the water and hurried to Dez, trying to use him as a human shield. In return, the ginger spun around to get a look at the person clinging to his back, giving Austin full access to the small girl.

He grabbed her from the puzzled redhead and turned her in his arms. She squealed. Some of the water from the spashing was directed at them, and they laughed as water spattered them.

Austin set her down, his arms still around her. He leaned his forehead angainst hers, grinning.

"Hi."

"You're all wet."

"Because you made me that way."

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Austin laughed. "Gladly." and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet, seasalty kiss.

Ally's hands went to his collarbone by the base of his neck, and his cupped her face, sliding his fingers into her damp, windblown hair.

"Y'know," he mumbled against her, "I wasn't joking earlier. I really do like this bikini." one of his hands slid down her shoulder and arm, grabbing her hand and entagling their fingers.,"You're blushing again."

"How could you tell?"

"Your cheek just got really warm."

"Meanie."

He laughed, remembering that first night. "Dorkson."

* * *

"Hey."

Ally looked up from her spot on the bleachers. "Hey."

The sweaty blonde nudged her knee. "Scoot."

She rolled her eyes and scooted over for him. He sat beside her and draped an arm around her, kissing her temple.

Ally scrunched up her nose. "You're all wet."

"You love it."

She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you're passing the gym and a pretty girl is in the bleachers looking _oh so amused_ , you can't not go up and at least _try_ to entertain her." He smirked a little. "How am I doing so far?"

She shrugged. "You're lacking."

Raised an eyebrow and leaned close. "Is that so?"

Ally giggled and placed a hand on his chest. "No kissing when you're sweaty and gross."

"You find it sexy and endearing."

"I'm feeling some major deja vu here."

"You didn't deny it."

"Go take a shower."

He grinned. "I would ask you if you wanna get out of here, but my girlfriend's making me hit the showers."

Ally scoffed.

"See you in twelve?"

"The game ends in ten."

"Great. I can take you and your volleyball friends out to dinner." He stood and made his way down the bleachers.

"What volleyball friends?" she called after him.

Austin looked up and winked as he headed for the locker rooms.

She smiled. That's more like it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow this one took a while. I kinda like how it turned out, though (except the end). Yeah, I don't even know how half of this came about. It was just supposed to be a cute, short little one-shot but...**

 **Little fun fact: (ew that sounded geeky- no offense anyone) Austin's character may or may not be based off three different guys, looks and personality wise... And a few of the conversations in here may or may not be based off a few convos with one of my friends...**

 **Anywayyzz, hope ya guys liked it! Tell me what ya think, yeah?**

 **...no? Oh. Okay. Carry on then. *sheds a single tear***

 **Jk, luv ya guys! Keep kool! Bie!**

 **-K8ie❤**


End file.
